Pain
by garyoaksumbreon
Summary: Originalshipping. Red can't stop thinking of Green and he can't take anymore


Red was sitting in a cave, The same cave he has slept in for the past 6 months on Mt Silver . He was on the ground, his knees buried in his face while he let his tears flow. His Pikachu huddled to his side rubbing against him, trying to comfort him. But, the tears continued to fall. Not long after he started to scream and he flashed up. He started to hit the side of the cave as hard as he could. Leaving his knuckles bloody and more bruised than they were already from the night before. The pain soothing him and letting his sorrows release with every punch he hit at the wall He continued to do this for a few more minutes until he lost the strength to do so. Finally calming himself, He gestured for Pikachu and they left the cave for another training lesson. The only thing that made him forget about Green. Because, the one thing he loved just as much as Green, was training. Watching his pokemon and himself grow, Fulfilling his dream to become a pokemon master.

But, then training wasn't enough for Red to forget about Green. Knowing he had already fulfilled his dream along time ago and that battling isn't everything.

That was when things started to turn for the worst for Red. The pain started to eat him from the insides and he couldn't help but, breakdown. It never stopped, He couldn't help but fall into depression. He would be in the middle of training and he would just start crying. His pokemon powerless to help him and would just sit there, trying to make things better. But, they couldn't because, they weren't Green.

Even though he should go see him, He couldn't. He couldn't help but remember the last thing Green said to him "I hate you! Just leave and never come back!" Those words stung like a thousand beedrills to the heart. He knew what he did was bad but, he didn't know that Green would have said something like that. Nonetheless, Red listened to those words. He loved Green more than anyone and if Green wanted him gone, no matter how much it hurt he would disappear. The reason why he was on this stupid fucking mountin in the first place.

* * *

Then something unbelievable happened, While he was on the peak of Mt Silver , training. Someone was walking towards him. The first person he has seen in 6 months. The person getting close enough for Red to see in the thick hail, It was a boy he never saw before. A short boy with a yellow and black hat. "I challenge you to a battle"

* * *

Red thought that a battle with an unknown kid, would have been an easy win but, he was wrong. The boy was unacceptably strong. Even though the battle was fierce Red still lost. Red's first loss since champion, He couldn't believe that he lost. How could this have happened? He trained so hard, getting his pokemon to extremely high levels and giving them equally as much care. Wasn't Green enough? Now the universe decided to take this away from him too? But, Thats just the way life is.

* * *

Red sat up on the cave wall staring off into the distance, Barely even moving. 'Green must think I'm a loser!' He thought to himself while burying his head in his knees, One of the only movements he has made all day. It has been almost a week since Red lost and not a minute has went by without him thinking of Green. It wasn't that he lost that made him upset, It was the fact that now that he isn't the champion anymore, Green will think even less of him. 'Green, Green, Green, He hates me and now he will think I'm a loser too' Red sighed, He wondered when it would get better or if it would ever get better...

* * *

Green stared at the mountain before him. Gulping, he took a step forward. No matter what it takes he will find Red, He promised Leaf.

* * *

Red was ready, He never thought it would ever come to this. He had already sent Charizard down the mountain with the rest of the pokemon in his hands, Pikachu on his back. Promising he would be down soon, Which was technically true. He would be down in less than a minute, all it would take is one little leap.

He was dangling his feet on the edge now, 'Green, Green, Green, Green' Was all he could think. 'Hate, He hates me! He wants me gone!' He felt the pain release as he let the tears fall down his cheeks. He was ready, He has been ready. So, why is it so hard to end it? That was when he heard a familiar voice "RED!"

It was Green's voice. Green's! His mind was surely playing tricks on him. Then he heard it again "RED!" He stood up, still close to the edge. Listening. "RED!" He saw him, Green was running towards him. His heart stopped, Is that actually Green?

"Red.." He panted. But, quickly Red interrupted "I thought you hated me?"

Green was confused to hear him talk, Red barely ever said anything especially interrupt someone else. He wondered if maybe Red took what Green said to him to heart.

"I'm sorry about that, I was mad and I..."

Red interrupted him again "You mean to tell me, that you were just mad!? DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH FUCKING SHIT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!?"

Red was really mad now, Green had never heard Red talk this much. Normally the talkative one, who knew exactly what to say, stayed silent.

"Leaf told you to come, didn't she!?" Red asked and Green couldn't lie to him. He nodded.

He knew it! Green could care less about him and maybe Green did hate him, It was all just for Leaf.

"She misses you"

"And I've missed you."

Green was confused 'Red misses me'

Before Green's mind could register, Red was already on the edge. Tears rolled down Red's face but, he still remained to look calm with the same emotionless face he always had. "And I always will" and with that Red took a step backwards.


End file.
